Ammunition Crate
Ammunition Crates (Ammo Box for short) are objects located in Maps and allow players to restock ammo for their firearms. Use Players can restock ammo for their current firearm by standing near the ammunition crate (the player will receive a message saying "Hold 'E' to Restock Ammo") and press the Use Key, (default "E"). Holding the Use Key down will allow the player to restock multiple times until the firearm reaches maximum reserve capacity. Maps Each map contains at least one ammunition crate; Crane and Timbertown are the only maps that contain two ammunition crates. Locations of Ammunition Crate: *Warehouse: The ammunition crate is located on the bridge in the middle of the Map. *Courtyard: The ammunition crate is located in the center of the map beside the Statue. *Tower: The ammunition crate is located in a roofless building (often called the ammo house). The "ammo house" is located south of the Militia Base and west of the SWAT Base (directions are based on the top-view map of Tower). *Timbertown: One of the ammunition crates is located on the ground floor of the cabin inside the SWAT Base. The other ammunition crate is located west of the SWAT Base (outside of the wall), between the truck with lumber and the ladder to the center platform (directions are based on the top-view map of Timbertown). *Crane: One of the ammunition crates is located inside of the central building next to the silo (often called the ammo house). The other ammunition crate is located to the south of the current Militia Base and east of the current SWAT Base (often called the Broken House). Directions are based on the top-view map of Crane. *Pipeline: The ammunition crate is located to the east of the buildings in the center of the map (directions are based on the top-view map of Pipeline). Notable Features *A loud sound will be broadcast upon usage and is heard by players that are close enough. *The first use of an ammunition crate in a round will cost the player $300 (afterwards there is no cost), even if the player doesn't take ammunition. This penalty can be incurred when the player tries to take ammunition for a weapon that can't be restocked (M67 (Grenade)) or for a weapon that doesn't have ammunition (Knife). *Ammunition crates restock half of the magazine size of the active weapon per use. *Ammunition crates do not restock Grenades. Tips & Tricks *While restocking ammo, the player is allowed to reload. Doing both simultaneously will allow the player to restock the current magazine and the reserve capacity faster. * The ammunition crate provides minimal cover against bullets although it cannot completely cover a player, even when crouching. Trivia *There are currently two Ammunition Crate models: the first model is located in Warehouse and the second model is currently used in the other maps. Photos Warehouse AmmoBox.png|Warehouse Model Courtyard AmmoBox.png|Courtyard's Ammo Box Tower AmmoBox.png|Tower's Ammo Box Timbertown AmmoBox.png|Timbertown's 1 of 2 Ammo Box. Timbertown AmmoBox 2.png|Timbertown 2 of 2 Ammo Box Crane AmmoBox.png|Crane's 1 of 2 Ammo Box Crane AmmoBox 2.png|Crane's 2 of 2 Ammo Box Pipeline AmmoBox.png|Pipeline's Ammunition Crate Category:Map objects